An area lit with low ambient light provides an environment that is conducive for rest and relaxation. Some input devices for example remote controllers and keyboards are back-lighted so that a user is able to discern individual keys found on those devices under low ambient light conditions. This allows the user to utilise the input devices under low ambient light conditions for operating other devices such as televisions or computers that are controllable by the input devices.
Conventional back-lighted input devices such as the keyboards are usually illuminated with a single colour. These conventional back-lighted input devices typically provide lighting for all keys found thereon.
However, in some applications such as computer gaming, not all the keys found on the keyboards are required for playing during a game. In many instances, different keys are usually used for certain periods or sections of the game. This results in a gamer under low ambient light conditions to develop difficulties in differentiating the relevant keys that are required for play during the game.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method that would allow a user to differentiate usable keys found on input devices under low ambient light conditions.